Esta historia continuará
by Crimela
Summary: Esa noche, Rei se alegró de tener nuevos amigos y de la oportunidad de buenos recuerdos. Historia sin sentido sobre las aventuras de los chicos de Iwatobi en el mundo Pokémon.
1. Piedra Agua y Libre

Hola.

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Free! Tampoco.

Nota 1. El 15 de febrero es el Día Internacional de las Obras de Fans y pensé en _conmemorar_ mi carrera (¿?) en el mundo fanfic con algo de Pokémon, porque me parece _bien._ Y como soy irresponsable y ya está hecho, lo publico hoy.

* * *

 _Momento disperso de..._

 **Esta historia continuará…**

.

.

.

 **Piedra Agua y Libre**

 **.**

 **.**

Las noches de campamento eran largas, frías y agotadoras. En especial, cuando pasaron todo el día bajo el yugo opresor del entrenamiento de Gou y lidiando con el grupo de Samezuka.

—El comportamiento de Rin-san fue realmente extraño—murmuró Rei, ajustó sus gafas y lanzó una mirada preocupada a su chamarra empapada que estaba cerca del fuego, junto a las otras ropas de sus compañeros. Realmente, esperaba que sus pertenencias se secaran pronto. No creía que fueran a resistir una noche a la intemperie semidesnudos.

—Oh, no critiques a mi hermano—se quejó Gou, haciendo un puchero y apretando entre su pecho al pequeño Torchic, que con su calor corporal ya había secado la blusa de la chica y, por supuesto, siendo el pokémon caprichoso que era, se había negado a hacer lo mismo con la ropa de los demás.

Rei frunció el ceño, ofendido, ligeramente. Ya había tenido un par de encuentros con los del grupo de Samezuka, nada memorables, pero el de ese día, sin duda, era el peor. A su entender, de la nada, Rin Matsouka se las ingenió para acosarlos durante todo el día con sus pokémon de agua, lo cual terminó con las pertenencias de los de Iwatobi mojadas y con todas sus fuerzas por los suelos.

Así que consideraba que estar mojado, semidesnudo, con frío, cansado hasta los huesos, fuera de su tienda de campaña, alrededor de una fogata, rodeado de otros hombres en sus mismas condiciones, le daba todo el derecho de quejarse de Rin, fuera el hermano de quien fuera, fuera el amigo de quien fuera.

—Nunca he visto una persona con modales tan agresivos. Ni siquiera Nagisa…—continuó Rei.

—Rin es así—intervino Haru, antes de que Gou pudiera reñirlo de nuevo.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y los labios, estrujando al Torchic, que se removió inquieto. Gou lo despertó y el pobre había pasado temblando todo el día mientras veía chorros de agua a donde fuera.

—Pero hacer que un Poliwhirl y un Staryu acosen a Haruka-sempai durante todo el día es… peor que Nagisa.

—¡Rei-chan! Pensé que te gustaban mis abrazos.

—No me gustan—murmuró Rei, tapándose el rostro con una mano y con la otra tratando de apartar a Nagisa—. Pero ese no es el punto—se oyó un lastimero Rei-chan de parte de Nagisa. Rei y los demás lo ignoraron—. Yo no logro entender el comportamiento de Rin-san. ¿Por qué parece tan obsesionado con Haruka-sempai?

—Rin es raro—fue el significativo aporte de Haru.

Nagisa y Gou soltaron una risita nerviosa, mientras que Rei hizo su cara de: "ya eso lo suponía".

—Es por algo que pasó hace muchos años—dijo Makoto—. Fue inclusive antes de que conociéramos a Nagisa—se llevó el dedo índice a la mejilla—. Tiene que ver con Vaporeon.

Hubo un oh de parte de los tres más jóvenes, interesados en la historia. Además, miraron hacia la costa. Esa noche la pasarían a la intemperie porque el Vaporeon de Haru se negaba a salir del agua y no podían alejarse mucho. De hecho, el mismo Haru se negaba a alejarse de la costa y Makoto debió recurrir a sus trucos manipuladores para sacarlo del agua. Trucos que, dígase de paso, no funcionaban con pokémons.

Justo en ese momento, el elegante cuerpo del Vaporeon se asomó entre las olas y dando una voltereta en el aire, volvió a sumergirse.

—El Vaporeon de Haru-chan es el mejor en el agua—exclamó Nagisa.

Rei había notado que ese era un comentario usual entre los amigos de Haruka. De hecho, él mismo coincidía: nunca había visto un pokémon tan hermoso en el agua. Sin embargo, Haruka, cada vez, fruncía el rostro levemente. Y Rei, también, había notado que Haruka no le prestaba mucha atención a su Vaporeon. Era extraño.

—No es muy común ver un Vaporeon en esta región—murmuró Rei, pensativo.

Había muchas cosas que aun no comprendía de sus nuevos compañeros, y a veces se sentía un poco frustrado por haberse dejado sumergir en las ideas locas de Nagisa y en las peculiaridades de Haruka.

Ni siquiera Gou o Makoto, que aparentaban cierta normalidad, lo eran, realmente. Gou estaba obsesionada con los músculos (no discriminaba entre humanos y pokémons) y con regímenes de entrenamiento imposibles de seguir, y Makoto solo entendía de Haruka, lo cual era, francamente, anormal.

El Vaporeon volvió a llamar su atención con más volteretas e, inclusive, con un ataque de burbujas que lo impulsó varios metros hacia arriba. Nagisa y Gou le aplaudieron emocionados. Rei, en su mente, lo coronó como ganador de un concurso.

En el fondo, Rei sentía que unirse al grupo de Iwatobi era una buena idea. Muy en el fondo, porque de verdad nada de lo que conocía de ellos hasta el momento le garantizaba que tendría éxito en su aventura.

Haruka tenía un pokémon desobediente y parecía que a nadie le importaba. Makoto tenía un amplio historial de liberación de pokémons. Los pokémons de Nagisa solo eran capaces de robar dulces y nunca había visto a un pokémon más temperamental que el pequeño Torchic de Gou. Oh, y ni hablar del escalofriante Mr. Mime de la profesora Amakata.

Era el grupo de entrenadores pokémon más dispar, disperso y diferente con el que se había cruzado. Y él terminó como el quinto integrante que, tras de todo, parecía ser una especie de suplente del tal Rin-chan-san.

—Los padres de Haru encontraron un Eevee en uno de sus viajes—les explicó Makoto.

Y ese era el otro asunto que carcomía a Rei. Los objetos evolutivos eran difíciles de conseguir. Se requería ser un entrenador con muchísima experiencia para tener una mínima posibilidad de acceder a uno. No dudaba de la capacidad de Haruka Nanase pero al muchacho ni siquiera le importaba que su Vaporeon aun estuviera retozando en el agua, indiferente a la nada apelante orden de que regresara a su pokébola.

Haru no se tomaba en serio las batallas pokémon (ese mismo día había dicho que él mismo lucharía contra el Poliwhirl de Rin, lo cual terminó en… una noche a la intemperie mientras esperaban que sus ropas se secaran). Ni siquiera tenía una pokébola (usaba una de Makoto). Ni siquiera parecía interesado en atrapar un pokémon (solo tenía uno).

Rei tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo/dónde/por qué encontró la Piedra Agua. Quería preguntarle si se planteó buscar otro tipo de piedra. Él no sabría qué hacer con un Eevee: tantas posibilidades. No podría determinar cuál era la más hermosa, probablemente, pasaría una eternidad antes de sacar una conclusión sobre cuál evolución sería satisfactoria.

—¿Qué hiciste cuando viste a tu Eevee por primera vez?—preguntó Nagisa, inclinado hacia Haru. Imaginaba a un pequeño Haru acariciando el suave pelaje marrón del más tierno Eevee.

—¿Eevee?—repitió Haru, sin entender.

—¡Haru-chan!—lloriqueó Nagisa—. ¡Eevee! Ya oíste a Rei-chan, no hay muchos en esta región. Los Eevee son… ¡Haru-chan! No me mires como sino supieras de qué estoy hablando.

Rei se aclaró la garganta.

—Eevee, el pokémon evolución. Tiene el potencial para evolucionar en ocho tipos de pokémon, debido a la alta capacidad de mutación de su código genético. Para lograr su evolución se requiere el contacto directo con una piedra especial: una que emita tales radiaciones capaces de afectar la configuración genética. Gracias a esta poderosa habilidad, Eevee puede adaptarse a cualquier medio.

—¿Cuál Eevee?—preguntó Haru.

Makoto soltó una risita.

—El Vaporeon de Haru siempre ha sido un Vaporeon—murmuró Gou, quien recordaba a su hermano haberlo dicho alguna vez.

Haru asintió, dándole la razón.

—Eso explica muchas cosas…—por ejemplo, explicaba por qué era un pokémon tan desobediente—. No es extraño atrapar a un pokémon ya evolucionado. Aunque es algo irresponsable… Lo ideal sería…

—Pero Makoto una vez dijo que el Eevee de Haru-chan era el pokémon más hermoso que había visto—interrumpió Nagisa, con sus apelantes ojos exigiendo una respuesta.

—Es cierto que dije eso—murmuró Makoto, levísimamente avergonzado.

—No recuerdo ningún Eevee—replicó Haru—, así que no digas cosas vergonzosas, Makoto.

—La abuela Nanase me mostró el regalo que los padres de Haru habían conseguido para su sexto cumpleaños—dijo Makoto—. Nunca había visto un pokémon como ese: era el más hermoso, cierto. Y en cuanto Haru lo tocó se convirtió en un Vaporeon—le dirigió una sonrisa tierna a Haru—. Quizá por eso Haru-chan no recuerda que tuvo en sus manos, por dos segundos, a un Eevee…

Haru soltó un bufido y giró el rostro hacia el otro lado, pero nadie le prestó atención, porque estaban ocupados con sus propias reacciones.

—¿A caso Haru-chan es una Piedra Agua?

—¿Se transformó en Vaporeon solo por tocar a Haruka-sempai?

—Eso explica por qué mi hermano atrapó a su Staryu y Poliwhirl.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Nagisa, interesado.

—Nagisa, deberías prestar más atención en clases—lo reprendió Rei. Nagisa volvió a soltar otro quejido y Rei, enderezándose, se tomó la molestia de explicarle: — Al igual que el Eevee, Staryu y Poliwhirl necesitan una Piedra Agua para lograr su evolución—se acomodó las gafas, y debatiéndose entre creer o no la historia de Makoto sobre la evolución del Vaporeon de Haru, recalcó—. El contacto _directo_ con una Piedra Agua.

—Sí. Rin siempre hace que su Staryu y su Poliwhirl sigan a Haru a todas partes—explicó Makoto—. Tiene la esperanza de que si Haru los toca evolucionaran.

—Pero… Eso no es posible—murmuró Rei, mirando con consternación a Haru. ¿A caso pasar tanto tiempo en la bañera le había dado capacidades evolutivas?

—Claro que es posible, Rei-chan. ¿A caso no estás viendo al Vaporeon de Haru?

Haru volvió a bufar.

—No es mi Vaporeon—dijo, con la paciencia casi agotada de tanto escuchar que se refieran así al pokémon que lo acompañaba—. Él es libre.

—Haru-chan, pero Vaporeon siempre está contigo.

Rei se permitió sonreír, mientras veía a Nagisa zarandear a Haru rogándole que aceptara su lazo con Vaporeon. Makoto, al cabo de unos minutos, se levantó y fue a llamar al Vaporeon de Haru que empezaba a alejarse de la costa. Gou, por su parte, sonrió soñadora, alegre de disfrutar de una noche así con los amigos de su hermano.

Con la luz del cálido fuego y de las lejanas estrellas como testigos, Ryugazaki Rei pensó que, quizá, pronto él sería capaz de conseguir su primer pokémon.

Empezaba a creer que lograría conseguir un pokémon gracias a la compañía de Haruka y su único pokémon: el más hermoso Vaporeon que se transformaba en agua solo para alegrar a Haru; Makoto y el Cubone con los gemidos más tristes que había escuchado; y Nagisa y sus pokémons enérgicos y expertos en el robo de dulces.

Quizá Rin-san tenía razón y solo debía morder un _Feebas_. Y, si tenía algo de suerte, podría ver al hermoso Milotic.

Esa noche, Rei se alegró de tener nuevos amigos y de la oportunidad de buenos recuerdos.

 _Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

Y... Fuuu¡SIÓN! *No-crossover*

¡Gracias por leer!

Premisa: El eeve de Haru evolucionó sin un objeto evolutivo.

Espero puedan darme su opinión.

¯\\(°_o)/¯


	2. El alma que habita fuera del cuerpo

.

.

* * *

 _Momento disperso de..._

Esta historia continuará...

.

.

.

 **Es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo en forma de animal**

.

.

Haruka recibió su primer pokémon cuando cumplió seis años. Sus padres acostumbrados a suplir con regalos sus ausencias, le mandaron a su hijo un Eevee. La abuela Nanase cuidó del Eevee unos días hasta que el cumpleaños de su nieto llegó, sin embargo, para sorpresa de los presentes, el Eevee evolucionó en un arrogante Vaporeon, que inmediatamente, adoró a Haruka.

Makoto, el mejor amigo de Haru, tenía cinco años en ese entonces, y pensó que su tiempo con Haru se vería reducido, pues como la señora Nanase le explicó la relación entre el pokémon y su dueño era muy importante. Sin embargo, Vaporeon se encariño, también, con Makoto. Tanto que sus compañeros del jardín de niños empezaron a comentar que era muy grosero que Makoto tratara con tanta confianza, e inclusive se atreviera a tocar al pokémon de Haru.

El comportamiento de Makoto era de muy mal gusto, pues todos sabían que la relación entre un pokémon y su dueño debía ser respetada: no había un pokémon con dos dueños, y los cuidados que Makoto le daba al Vaporeon eran excesivos, y una vecina hasta los consideraba irreverentes.

Hubiera sido más fácil para Makoto sobrellevar esa época de su vida, si Vaporeon como los demás pokémons pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo guardado en una pokébola. Sin embargo, el Vaporeon los acompañaba a la escuela, y a todas partes.

Sus visitas a la playa y al río aumentaron considerablemente, después de todo, Vaporeon era un tipo agua, que, además, la amaba.

La abuela Nanase no le daba importancia a la ropa mojada de su nieto, ni a los charcos de agua en toda su casa. Nunca los regañó por permitir que el Vaporeon anduviera libre, ni por sus juegos con agua, es más: ella les enseñó como limpiarle las delicadas patas y mantenerle sanas sus escamas.

La familia de Makoto, a pesar de no tener mayor conocimiento en el mundo pokémon, notaron que su hijo estaba más tranquilo después de compartir con algún pokémon, así que también le perdonaban sus escapadas al río y su ropa mojada.

Sin embargo, un día, Makoto le prestó atención de más a los comentarios de otros niños.

Entonces, a sus cinco años, pensó que no debía intervenir en la relación Vaporeon-Haru. Él nunca sería el entrenador de Vaporeon, él no tenía a derecho a compartir con Vaporeon; los otros niños tenían razón: él nunca sería un entrenador pokémon, menos de un pokémon tan increíble como Vaporeon.

Así que debía alejarse.

Esos pensamientos lo atribularon todo el día; sin embargo, cuando Haru lo veía ceñudo, lograba una sonrisa, y cuando Vaporeon le mostraba su pancita para que la acariciara, se le olvidaba por completo que, según los demás, no debía tocarlo.

La piel de Vaporeon necesitaba humectarse constantemente; sin embargo, sus viviendas quedaban casi al final de un largo laberinto de escaleras, por lo que Haru solía llevarlo alzado en la espalda. No todo el camino, porque era pesado y escurridizo, sin embargo, ese día: Haru tuvo una idea.

Si cargaban entre los dos al Vaporeon, sería mucho más fácil: y Haruka estaba interesado en los métodos para hacer su vida más fácil. Convencer a Makoto de hacer algo, era la forma de vida sencilla para Haru, así que ni siquiera necesitó dos palabras para que tanto Makoto como el Vaporeon entendieran su plan.

A punta de coletazos y aletazos húmedos, hicieron su camino; y lo habrían hecho cientos de veces más, si una de sus vecinas no les sale al paso y les dice lo siguiente:

—Ah, Makoto, tendré que hablar con tus padres. No te han enseñado bien.

Haruka, sinceramente, no entendió el comentario, y su intención era ignorarlo, pero sí entendió el cambio de humor en su mejor amigo; inclusive, el Vaporeon le pesó más, y en el siguiente escalón, se dio cuenta de que Makoto ya no lo cargaba.

Le lanzó una mirada al Vaporeon, riñéndolo por haber mordido a Makoto; sin embargo, por la expresión confusa del pokémon, debió aceptar su principal teoría: las palabras de la mujer le afectaron. Así que, sin preguntarle, trató de averiguar por qué.

La anciana había dicho "Makoto", lo cual era inusual, porque la mayoría de las personas lo llamaban "Mako-chan", tanto que a veces creía que su nombre –y el de todos los demás niños, hasta Haru-, incluía el "chan". Y ella amenazó con acusarlo con sus padres, lo cual era una completa tontera, considerando lo amables que eran los Tachibana. Makoto era un niño ejemplar, sus propios padres no paraban de decirlo, así que no era posible que los Tachibana le enseñaran algo mal.

Esos pensamientos no entraron a su casa; sabía que en cuanto preparara la bañera y los tres se metieran, como siempre hacían, lo que había afectado a Makoto se iría, porque no había nada mejor que estar en la bañera.

Haruka era un niño metódico, que hacía lo mismo casi todos los días, así que fue sospechosa la tímida reacción de Makoto cuando le preguntó si quería comer algo antes de ir a la bañera. Lo normal era que Makoto quisiera comer. Asumió que el silencio era que no tenía hambre, así que le encomendó que cuidara que Vaporeon no entrara al baño hasta que estuviera listo. Vaporeon podía ser un fantástico pokémon de agua que proveía a Haru de agua a todo momento; sin embargo, poner el pie de primero en la bañera, era un placer que Haruka disfrutaba y atesoraba de manera egoísta.

Makoto, como siempre, cumplió con su tarea, y solo Vaporeon notó el temblor en la mano que le acariciaba tras las orejas, las cuales al cabo de unos minutos reaccionaron cuando el agua dejó de caer, y escapándose de las insípidas caricias, salió corriendo rumbo al baño. Makoto lo siguió más por la fuerza de la costumbre que de la voluntad.

Se perdió el alegre chapoloteo del Vaporeon al entrar en la tina y la risa suave de Haru,este al percibir la falta de movimiento de su amigo, le dijo:

—¿Qué esperas? Entra. El agua está como te gusta.

Y lo que Makoto hizo hirió a Haruka, quien nunca había sido rechazado por él.

Makoto se dio media vuelta y se fue, con una mano empujaba las puertas y con la otra se tapaba el rostro, mientras corría torpemente.

Ver a Haru y Vaporeon juntos en la bañera, hizo que entendiera lo que los demás veían: su comportamiento estaba mal, era un invasor, un entrometido, él no pertenecía ahí, él no era el dueño de Vaporeon.

Sus compañeros tenían razón: lo que hacía no estaba bien, no era normal. Nadie más tocaba los pokémons de las otras personas; y él no tenía por qué hacerlo, ni siquiera los merecía.

Sus casas estaban situadas camino a un Templo, y ahí fue donde Makoto se refugió. Sintiéndose todo lo triste, solo y desamparado que un niño pequeño puede sentirse, que es tanto que le provocará tragos amargos en su vida adulta.

Y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes cuando el cuerpo frío y húmedo de Vaporeon se acurrucó junto a él. Tembló, asustado, consciente de su mal comportamiento por tocar de nuevo al pokémon de otra persona, y se sintió mal, porque no podía evitarlo: estaba en su naturaleza amar a Vaporeon como si también fuera suyo.

Escuchó los pasos y la respiración de Haru acercándose, y aunque como todo niño pequeño, había buscado un rincón en el cual refugiarse, el murito no era un sabio escondite. Haru se acercó y acuclillándose, le acarició la cabeza:

—No llores—susurró—. Estamos aquí.

Makoto hipó con fuerza y abrazó al Vaporeon, hundió su rostro tras una de las aletas laterales y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que el Vaporeon podía producir. Los suaves ronroneos de Vaporeon lo hicieron sentir mejor casi de inmediato, y pensó que nunca quería separarse de ellos.

La abuela Nanase, con la espalda encorvada, y el padre de Makoto, con el rostro preocupado, los encontraron ya entrada la noche. El señor Tachibana debió alzar a Haruka, que en una de sus usuales rabietas, se negó a moverse. Makoto, en un acto de reverencia hacia el Vaporeon, pidió que lo dejaran cargarlo hasta su casa. Y después le limpió con sumo cuidado las patas.

Sabía bien que a Vaporeon le dolía caminar por el piso duro de roca y césped que llevaba hasta el templo; y le conmovía que se sacrificara para seguirlo.

Sometido a la atenta mirada de Haru, Makoto se animó a revelarle lo que los demás niños habían dicho: que no se debían tocar los pokémons de los demás, que no se debía interferir en la relación dueño-pokémon.

Haruka frunció el ceño, pensativo, y Makoto se preocupó de que aceptara aquellos pensamientos y le prohibiera volver a tocar a Vaporeon.

—No es mi pokémon—dijo Haruka—. Él es libre.

—¡Gracias, Haru-chan!

Haru en ese momento pensó que le gustaría sentir el abrazo que Makoto le estaba dando al Vaporeon. Pero debió satisfacerse con la alegría de Makoto, quien dejó de prestarle atención a lo que decían los demás, pues ya sabía que los otros niños estaban equivocados: Vaporeon no era el pokémon de Haru: Vaporeon era libre.

Para prueba: no había pokébola que lo encerrara.

El tema de las pokébola llegó a la vida de los niños gracias a la anciana vecina, quien no perdió la oportunidad de hablar con los padres de Makoto y explicarles de la importancia de que los entrenadores pokémon siempre llevaran consigo a sus mejores pokémon de batalla y las pokébolas ideales para todos los tipos.

Los Tachibana no tenían experiencia con los Pokémon, así que le prestaban poca atención a lo que Makoto hacía con Vaporeon o con los Skitty salvaje que la anciana vecina juraba que alimentaba; pero cuando la mujer les dijo que Makoto debía utilizar sus propias pokébolas y atrapar sus propios pokémon, los Tachibana pensaron que un par de pokébolas sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños.

Efectivamente, las pokébolas fueron el centro de atención en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Makoto, pues usualmente se recibían por primera vez hasta que los niños cumplían diez años y se preparaban para su viaje de entrenador. La fiesta terminó pronto, por el mal comportamiento de Makoto, quien no permitió que los demás niños tocaran las pokébolas y, se puso tan celoso, que las escondió bajo su camisa, y solo las sacó cuando se quedó solo con Haru.

La señora Tachibana pensó en llamar a la anciana Nanase para que recogiera a Haru, dado que la fiesta terminó prematuramente; pero cuando se dio cuenta, los dos niños examinaban minuciosamente cada una de las seis pokébolas; siendo que Haru, quien era más hábil con la motora fina, entendió cómo activarlas; y apuntó con un rayo de luz roja la frente de Makoto.

—No funcionó—concluyó—. Solo sirve para atrapar pokémons.

Makoto pilló rápidamente el juego, y con una sonrisa traviesa, apretó el interruptor y sujetó con las dos manos la pokébola, que había aumentado su tamaño, antes de lanzarla con fuerza hacia el pecho de Haru.

—¡Te atrapé!—gritó cuando la pokébola rebotó contra el hombro de Haru.

Haruka reaccionó y palmeando la misma pokébola, la arrojó hacia Makoto. Iniciaron un emocionante juego en el que trataban de atraparse, y se reían con fuerzas cuando la pokébola les golpeaba duro en la cara.

La emoción del juego consiguió sacar lo mejor de ellos, y en un hábil tiro, Haruka lanzó tan lejos que golpeó al Vaporeon.

—Lo atrapé—susurró.

El objetivo del juego era conseguir que alguna de las pokébolas funcionara; y sintió una emoción en su alma, cuando el rayo rojo absorbió la forma del cuerpo del Vaporeon y lo desapareció. Su carácter calmado lo salvó de una celebración aparatosa de la cual se habría avergonzado después, y también lo salvó de ofender a Makoto.

Cuando Haru se giró hacia su amigo, apenas le dio tiempo de esconder su sonrisa.

Makoto estaba llorando. Su rostro rojo y las lágrimas recorrían su cara regordeta y contorsionada, se contenía para no estallar.

La señora Tachibana detectó el sospechoso silencio, y le sorprendió descubrir todas las pokébolas en diferentes lugares en el suelo y a su hijo llorando.

—¿Qué sucede?

Haruka no le respondió, y Makoto aun se contenía, así que debió insistir, aunque sabía que vendría un llanto hablado incomprensible.

—Está atrapado—explicó Makoto entre sollozos—, está atrapado en un lugar pequeño. No puede salir, y es un lugar pequeño… que… que no tiene agua.

La señora Tachibana sabía lidiar con su hijo: pero nada la prepararía para lidiar con un Vaporeon desaparecido, y aparentemente atrapado en una especie de pequeño infierno, y un Haruka llorando casi tan fuerte como Makoto.

Tranquilizarlos fue imposible. Debió soportar los llantos –que se intensificaban cada vez que tocaba una pokébola-, mientras averiguaba en cuál estaba el Vaporeon; y por iluminación divina pensó que lo mejor sería esconder las pokébolas para siempre y asegurarles que había agua en donde sea que los pokémons se iban cuando los atrapaban. Le costó mucho idear una justificación razonable, y terminó pensando que era una crueldad desaparecer del mundo, para quedar atrapado en la pokébola. ¿Y si la pokébola lo que hacía era atraparles el alma y por eso nacía la relación dueño-pokémon, y aquel objeto pequeño y colorido no era más que un tipo de esclavitud?

Horrorizada, se encargó de esconder muy bien las pokébolas, y aunque su esposo se quejó de haber desperdiciado un regalo tan caro; se sentía más tranquila cuando veía a los pokémons salvajes y libres en la calle y dejó de quejarse cuando el Vaporeon se sentaba en su sillón favorito.

También Makoto y Haruka se sintieron más tranquilos: porque, con lo hablantín que era Makoto, pronto en el jardín de niños conocieron la historia de cómo Haru atrapó un pokémon con la pokébola de Makoto, y de alguna forma que solo los niños entienden, supieron que Vaporeon era el pokémon de Haru, era libre, y era también el pokémon atrapado con la pokébola de Makoto.

..

 _Esta historia continuará..._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Para efectos de esta historia, las personas no tocan a los pokémons de otras personas.

Espero les haya gustado, y me puedan dar su opinión.

Premisa: Makoto y Haruka juegan a tirarse las pokébolas entre ellos.


End file.
